Vandread Wing
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: Some how I end up in the world of Vandread but it's not just me but the Gundam pilots from Wing are there to how well we all change the story and what was the reason why not just me but also the Wing pilots brought there as well? who is behind it and way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing or Vandread or Mobile Suit Gundam.**

**Pairings Heero x Meia and self x Jura and Duo x ****Belvedere**** and Hibiki x Dita and Trowa x**** Amarone**** and Wufei x Barnette and Quatre x Celtic and**** Duelo x Parfet and Zechs x Ezra****,**

**Ages of Gundam team 18,**

**Zechs 22,**

**Self age 24,**

**Mobile suit for self RX-78-2 Gundam because it rules so much, Yes I am a Fanboy of it sue me.**

**Chapter 1,**

**Of Vans, Dreads and Gundams,**

In space above a desert world a battle is taking place.

This battle is between the males of the all male world Taraak and a group of female pirate's from the all female planet Mejere.

The fight is currently going the women's way as they have already taken a part of the ship that the men have abandoned seeing as it was old and not very useful.

As the battle continued back at the new part of the ship that was separated from the older section on the bridge of the ship the officers were discussing possible counterattacks with an admiral that had come to oversee the launch of the ship.

As they talked the ships radar operator picked up 7 large energy signals bigger then anything he had seen before that he could not identify come out of nowhere two were coming from the old part of the ship and the other 5 where coning from space thinking this could be a threat he told the admiral.

"Sir I am picking up 7 unidentified energy signals they just came out of nowhere two are coming from the old section of the ship and both are bigger then any thing I ever seen and the 5 are coming from space and are just as the same." He said.

"WHAT." Said the admiral as he came over to the energy readings coming from the ship.

And what he saw shocked him the energy readings where almost as strong as a battleship at seeing this the admiral became scared.

"What in Grandpas name could give off this much energy?" he said under his breath he then yelled this out. "Send a team of Vanguards to check this out."

As that was going on inside the female pirate ship the same power reading was detected.

"Captain I am getting some strong energy readings not to far from here." Said ships com operator from her chair a women by the name of Ezra.

"Send Barnette and dread team 5 to go and check this out." Said the shops captain her name is Magno.

Out in space with the 5 large objects which turned out to be five Gundams 1 was the Sandrock another was Altron the next was Epyon another was Heavyarms and the last was Deathscythe hell. Inside the Sandrock Quatre was making sure the others were fine.

"Is everyone alright?" he said.

"I am alright Quatre." Said Duo.

"I am fine as well Quatre." Said Trowa.

"I am just fine." Snarled Wufei.

"I am okay to." Said Zechs.

"That's good to hear. But what happened to us where are we?" said Quatre. "The last things I remember was getting in are rebuilt original Gundams and leaving the moon base and that bright blue light."

"I don't know where we are but I just noticed Heero's not here?" said Duo.

"Your right he's not." Said Trowa.

"We have to find him what if he's hurt or worse?" said a worried Quatre.

"I am sure Yuy is just fine. We have bigger thing to take care of." Said Wufei.

"What do you mean by that Fei?" said Duo.

"We have 12 unidentified mobile suits coming are way as well as 7 fighter types I never seen before and it also I am detecting a large battle not to far from here over an unidentified planet. And don't call me Fei you baka" Said Wufei.

"He's right I have them Mobile Suits on radar as well as the battle." Said Trowa.

"So do I Zechs what is the plan?" said Duo.

"We first send them all a warning to disarm and surrender to them if that fails two of us well attack them but we disable them while the others head to the battle field if it is at all possible I want to save killing as a last resort as well." Said Zechs as he turned the Epyon towards the oncoming enemy force and made ready to attack.

"Way should we? This is not are world and so not are fight?" said Wufei.

"It's what we as pervanters do Wufei its are job to stop them." Said Trowa.

"He's right Wufei it the right thing to do as well and the plan sounds good Zechs but who stays and who goes?" said Quatre.

"Wufei and I well stay here while you Trowa and Duo head to the battle field." Said Zechs.

As that was going on inside one of the hallways on the Ikazucha a bright light appared and out of it came a young man he had short black hair a goatee his eyes where blue and he was wearing blue jeans a black t-shirt with black shoes he looks 6 feet 4 inches tall and looked like he weighted 250. His Name is Blaze Stone.

"Where am I?" he said as he looked around. "This is not my apartment as a mater of fact this looks like one of the corridors on the Ikazucha. But it couldn't be after all this is real like I am."

As he was looking around a sound caught his attention listing closely he hard voices looking towards were they were coming from he could make them out more clearly as they were getting closer.

"Please stop Mr. Alien I just what to take a picture." Said a young women's voice.

"Would you just leave me alone." Said a young male's voice.

At hearing the voices Blaze reorganized them as belonging to both Dita and Hibiki not wanting to be seen he started to look around for a place to hide.

Finding some boxes to the left of him he dived behind them and he was just looking over them when Hibiki ran past him holding Pyoryo. And not 2 seconds behind him was Dita and all three looked real.

After they had pasted him Blaze came out of hiding.

"Damn it really is them but they look just as real as me." Said Blaze as he looked at the two teens that were almost out of sight.

After he was sure they were a good ways away he folded them at a slow speed as he knew they would take him to the hanger bay.

As he walked along he heard a clack that sounded like a gun he then hired a voice coming from behind him.

"Put your hands up and turn around slowly."

Blaze knew that voice any were as he turned around it belonged to one Heero Yuy. He was proven right as he was done turning around and was now looking at one Heero Yuy though a much older Heero he looked 18 years old and also looked real.

"What can I do for sir?" said Blaze trying to hind his excitement at seeing one of his favorite Wing Charters.

"You can tell me were I am?"

"I have no idea were you are as I have no idea were I am ether." Said Blaze not wanting to tell Heero that this was an anime and he was one two.

"I don't believe you." Said Heero seeing throw his lie as he was about to shout him.

"Please stop all I know is this is a spaceship called the Ikazucha. And that I am following two teens that I hope well leaded me to freedom."

Heero seemed to buy it as the gun was no longer aimed at me ready to shot me.

"Alright I well buy your story for now but you're coming with me." Said Heero as we went down the hall the two teens went.

Back out side in space we find the five Gundams in front of the 12 unknown mobile suits and 7 fighters.

"This is preventer wind calling to the forces in front of us you are to disarm your selves and surrender at once." Said Zechs using his preventer's name.

"We the men of Taraak do not give in to anyone." Said a man in the lead Vanguard.

"And we women don't listen to men." Said a women in a purple dread.

And with that they attacked the five Gundams. The dreads were the first to reach the five Gundams using there missiles in the first attack on them.

As the missiles neared the Gundam's the pilots did not move as they knew the missiles would not do any damage to their Gundam's. Soon the missiles hit them covering them in light blocking them from view.

"That is the end of them." Said the women in the purple dread.

"That was great Barnette we showed them." Said another dread pilot.

The other Dread pilots agreed and so did the Vanguard team but soon they were proven wrong when the light faded and the five Gundam's were still there and unharmed.

"If you refuse to surrender then we well have no choose but to disarm you." Said Zechs as he and Wufei attacked while the other three went to the battle field.

The first to attack was Wufei using his Dragon fang on 1 of the 7 dreads the attack hit the engines destroying them he then fired his rear mounted beam guns at three more taking out their wings. Wufei then took out is beam trident and activated the beam.

He then attacks them in close rang combat taking out two more with slashes taking off wings. He then charged at the last one to take it out.

Wufei noticed that this one was different from the others this one was purple while the others were silver and it was a little larger then the rest.

He slashes at the fighter's left wing only to see it move out of the way and fire 8 beams from its wings at him. But Wufei seeing them used his shield to block three of them and then moved around the rest. After that he returned fire with his head Vulcan's.

Barnette not expecting the attack got hit by some of them on her left side doing some damage but she soon got over her shock and avoided the rest.

"Not bad for a male but I well not lose to you." Said Barnette over her radio to the pilot as she charged at her enemy.

Wufei seeing this put his Gundam into a standing position with his beam weapon resting in the Gundams hands turned off he then closed his eyes.

"You are strong for a woman but in the face of Wufei you are weaker." Said Wufei back over his radio to his enemy as his eyes were still closed even as his enemy continued to come closer.

"I am not weaker then you male if any one of us is weaker it is you." Yelled Barnette as she was now almost on top of her enemy.

Back inside his Gundam Wufei snapped his eyes opened just as the fighter was just about in front of his. He then moved his Gundam to the left of the fighter and activated his beam weapon and cut of the fighters right wing.

This attack took Barnette out of the fight.

After the attack hit Wufei left the area and headed for the other Gundam pilots. But before he left he said this to Barnette.

"Onna not bad but as I said you are weaker then me I don't kill woman."

After that he was gone leavening an angry Barnette behind to drift in space along with her team. Soon her and her team where picked up by a shuttle. As the shuttle got them Barnette was not happy.

"Kuso KUSO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Barnette yelled as she hit her controls in her fighter as she and her team where taken back to their ship.

As Wufei is doing that Zechs is taking out the Vans with his beam sword in his first attack he took off both arms of 3 of the enemy Mobile Suits.

He then used Epyons heat rod on four more taking out their engines.

"This pathetic these things are weaker then Leo's." said Zechs to himself.

Back with the Vanguards the pilots were in a state of shock as this much larger Vanguard had taken out 7 of them in under 2 minutes.

"Sir this guy is strong maybe we should give up?" said a young solider to his team leader.

"I think he's right sir we should give up." Said yet another one.

"WHAT A MAN OF TARAAK SURENDER NEVER DIE YOU TWO TRAITORS OF TARAAK." Said the leader as he and the other two pilots charged the two traitors.

The three killed the pilots even as they dropped their weapons.

Zechs seeing this and hearing every thing became angry so angry he decides to kill these three as they have shown to be monsters.

"You three have just signed your death warrants with what you have said." Said Zechs over his radio to the three.

"Yeah right the last 7 fought were weak and the two we killed were traitors now you face real men." Said the leader back over his radio.

"Your wrong the real men were the ones you killed they knew when to fight and when not to." Said Zechs.

And with that he charged at the three that were standing together in his first attack he used his beam sword and cut throw the torso of one of the grunt Vanguards killing the pilot.

The other seeing him so close to them the two attack from both sides hopping to take him. But before they could even get their weapons ready the second grunt was killed with stab right throw the cockpit.

"Now it's just you and me." Said Zechs to the now alone leader.

"Ye…s." said the now scared leader.

And with those words the leader ran for his life.

"It's to late to run away fool." Said Zechs as he took off after the retreating Vanguard at full speed as he would not let this one get away.

Zechs easily over took his enemy and cut the Vanguard from top to bottom.

"It looks like I'm done here better join the others." Said Zechs as headed off to the others location.

After getting there orders the other three Gundam pilots lead by Quatre had gotten to the place were the large battle was. All three could see it was a battle between a fleet of space ships that from what they saw were from the same military as they looked a like they also saw that this fleet were the ones with the mobile suits as they could see them sending them out.

The fleet was fighting just one ship and the one ship was winning this surprised them as it should not be possible for one ship to bet a fleet of ships. They could also see the fighter came from it as they saw them being taken in by the ship to ether rearm or get fixed.

Quatre hopping to stop this with out fighting called out to both sides.

"This is Quatre Winner to all ships and fighters and mechs. Please stop this fighting and surrender at once." Said Quatre over his visual com system to every one in the area.

Back with the fleet from Taraak the admiral was angry as he looked at the com screen at this young punk that looked no older the 18 tell him a proud Admiral of Taraak what to do.

You punk how dare you tell me what to do, An Admiral of Taraak the great male Empire to surrender to you? We well crush you and those with you. All Vanguards attack those machines show them the power of the men of Taraak" Said the Admiral as he pushed a button on his chair.

But if he had seen the battle between the Vanguards he set out he would have know this was a bad move.

After that order went out the Vanguards attacked the three Gundam's.

The three Gundam's seeing this were not worried as they saw most were still rookies still at fighting in Mobile Suits plus they were veterans of two wars and scans by their Gundam's showed that these thing were weaker then Leo's and even with the large numbers of them about 150 there was no challenge .

"Man this well be easy." Said Duo as he and Deathscythe Hell took off to meet them.

"Your right Duo these Vanguards well be no threat to us." Said Trowa as he fallowed his friend in the Heavyarms.

"It my be easy but I still wish they would have give up." Said Quatre as he and Sandrock fallowed he still did not like the idea of fighting even though they were not going to kill them.

With the lone ship the ships captains reaction was different she was not to quick to anger as she had seen what two of these machines could do as she did watch the battle between Barnette and her team and those two plus the Vanguards.

So she was in no hurry to see what the other three machines could do the rest of her fighters.

"Captain what should we do?" said Ezra.

"We leave the battle zone I am in no hurry to fight these weird machines." Said the Magno as she watched the weird machines take apart the Vanguards with ease.

"But captain we can beat them." Said the ships radar operator her name was Celtic she had blue hair.

"No we can't just look at what just one did to Barnette's team and what that other one did to the Vanguards?" said Magno.

"No." said Celtic as she did and it was scary to see as Barnette's team was easily taken out and what the other did to the Vanguards especially the ones at the end.

"Good tell all Dreads to come back and tell the teams on the male ship to come back." Said Magno.

"Yes Captain." Said both young women together as they relayed the order.

Meanwhile back inside the Ikazucha Heero and Blaze had caught up to the two teens that had stopped in what was a large and where now staying out of site of both the two teens and two women that had shown up at Heero's order. Plus the gun in Heero's hand was a good reason to stay put.

"Just stay away from me." Said Hibiki to the teen girl as he was in a corner.

"I won't hurt you." Said Dita as she walked closer to him.

But before she got any closer she was called to by one of the other two women.

"Dita stop this now we have orders to leave now so come on." Said the one with blue hair her name is Meia.

"Yeah come on Dita let's go." Said the one with blond hair her name is Jura.

Blaze looked on he looked at both women and he had to say looking at both as real humans was cool like Jura her anime form did not do her real form justice her breast we much larger then what they were in the show and she had on no bra. Blaze would have gotten a hard one if not for the gun still in Heero's hand.

Dita hearing this turned around this let Hibiki escape from her. After he was gone a depressed Dita left with her friends.

After they were gone Heero turned to Blaze and said.

"Well fallow them and do not try to escape from me." Said Heero as he pointed the way the three girls went.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Said Blaze.

And with that the two left. As they walked along the path the girls went down Blaze hared a beeping coming from Heero. Blaze watched as Heero went into his blue jean jacket a pulled out what looked like a cell phone and looked at it.

"Wing Zero is here." Blaze heard Heero say in a whisper.

Blaze hearing that became scared as he knew Heero would not let him see his Gundam. And he was right as Heero turned to him with his gun now pointed at him.

"Now let's not be to hasty here." Said Blaze as he backed away from Heero.

"Sorry but I must do this" BANG

With that Blaze fell to the ground. With that Heero left.

A few minutes later.

"Damn that hurt." Said Blaze as he woke up he held his stomach wear Heero had shot him.

"Wish I had known Heero was using a rubber bullet gun.' Said Blaze as he looked around and wondered how much time had passed by.

As Blaze got up he heard foot steps and soon a voice calling out to him.

"Hey are you all right?" said Hibiki as he came up to Blaze.

"Yeah just fine." Said Blaze as he looked down at Hibiki.

"Good well I have to get out of here want to come?"

"Sure." Said Blaze as fallowed Hibiki towards the place where Heero and the women had gone.

Back out side the ship the three Gundams were joined by the other two and were now really taking it to the Vanguards.

Trowa was using his Gundams army knife to take of arms on a group of 6 Van's.

"It looks like this battle well be over soon." Said Trowa.

Next to him Quatre was using his Gundam's beam machinegun on the heads of three Van's.

"Yes and not soon enough for me." Said Quatre.

On another part of the battle field Duo was using his Gundam's stealth cloak to hid himself from the group of 12 Van's he was fighting he would then appear behind them and cut of there arms and legs.

"Same here Q-ball this is no fun any more I would rather fight Leo's then these guys." Said Duo.

Not to far from him Wufei was taking care of 8 Van's using his Gundam's beam trident to cut throw them.

"This an easy fight for Wufei." Said Wufei.

And at a good dissents from him was Zechs how was taking on a group of 18 Van's was using his beam sword to slash his way throw them taking of areas not would not destroy them.

"As a true warrior I find this fight to be a waist of time." Said Zechs. "And there is nothing to fear from these people"

But little did Zechs know but he was wrong.

Back with the Taraak fleet the Admiral was both levied that the Vanguards he had sent were being destroyed so easily and scared that they were.

"This is not possible there is no way we the men Taraak can lose." Said the Admiral.

"Um sir." Said his radar operator to him trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" yelled the Admiral.

"The female ship is trying to escape Sir."

"What they are!?"

"Yes Sir they are taking in there fighters and are leavening the old part of the ship."

"We can not allow that to happen prepare to fire the Muramasa at them and also tell all remaining Vanguards to move those machines towards the old part of the ship as well we take both them and the women together."

"Yes sir." Said the radio and fire control operator.

Outside on the battle field the Van's that were left begin to move the five Gundam's towards the old part of the ship.

Inside the old part of the ship both Hibiki and Blaze had gotten to the hanger were Blaze could see of just almost out of site Heero making his way between a hole in the wall where Blaze guessed Wing Zero was.

Blaze could also see Dita getting in her fighter he then turned to his left and saw Hibiki still holding Pyoryo getting in to his Vanguard and was soon in it and then he closed the hatch.

Blaze seeing this knew that the time was close to when the Taraak fleet would fire there missile at the female ship. So knowing this he made his way to one of the Vanguards when he got this strange filling that he should not get in one and that he should go to another part of the hanger near the space hatch.

Deciding what harm could it do he followed the filling to where it said he should go and he found a hole in the wall going throw he fond something that shocked him.

"It's the RX-78-2 Gundam the one from U.C." said Blaze as he climbed up a long stirs onto the Gundam that was standing up he liked this one the most next to Wing Zero and Freedom.

He soon got to were the cockpit was and got in the Gundam and took a site in the chair.

"Now how do I start this thing up." Said Blaze as he griped the controls of the Gundam.

As soon as he did that he felt a little zap of electricity go throw him this zap gave in info on how to control the Gundam.

"Okay that was weird but I am glad it happened." Said Blaze as he started the start up sequins.

Back out side the five Gundam's were now right under the old part of the ship after the vans had moved them there.

After they did that the Van's ran away from the old section of the ship.

"Looks like we won there running away." Said Duo.

"Yeah and about time to that was a big waist of time for me." Said Wufei.

"It was an easy battle but way did they run away after getting us here?" said Zechs.

"I don't know Zechs but I have a bad filling about this." Said Quatre.

"I'm sure it's nothing Quatre." Said Trowa.

"I hope so." Said Quatre.

It was then they radio call from Heero.

"This 01 to Gundam team can you hear me?"

"Yes we can hear you Heero." Said a relived Quatre.

"Good where are you guys?"

"Where right below a weird ship. Where are you can you give us are location?" said Duo.

"In a large storage area in Wing Zero. And my location is the ship you guys are below from what my scanner is saying." Said Heero.

"That great well wait right here for you then." Said Quatre. "But please hurry Heero I have a bad filling where all in danger."

After that Heero cut the com.

"Q-man well be just fine." Said Duo after hearing that.

But little did Duo or the other know but Quatre was right because back at the Taraak fleet the missile was ready.

"Sir the Muramasa is ready to fire." Said the weapons operator.

"Good have the Vanguards pulled back yet?" said the Admiral to the radar operator.

"Yes sir and the enemy machines are right below the old section of the ship and the female ship is still close to it."

"That's great fire the Muramasa right now."

"Yes sir." Said the weapons operator as he fired the Muramasa.

Back with the female ship Celtic saw the Muramasa coming.

"Captain the males have fired a large missile at us and those machines and we don't have enough time to get away." Said Celtic as she told the Captain.

"Looks like we have to hope that fate is kind to us then." Said Magno she then looked at Ezra and said. "Ezra tell all crew members to brass for impact."

"Yes Captain." Said Ezra as she told all the crew.

St the same time the Gundam saw the Muramasa coming and were trying to see if they could stop it.

"Trowa can you shot it down?" said Quatre.

"No it's got some sort of field that keeps me from getting a lock on." Said Trowa as he continued to try and get a lock on.

"We should run for it." Said Duo.

"It won't work that missile has a big blast zone we would never make it." Said Quatre.

"Then we should get close to the ship and hope it can offer some protection." Said Zechs.

"Good idea let's do it." Said Quatre as he moved towards the ship with the other fallowing him.

After they got close enough Quatre radioed Heero to tell him to stay put.

"Heero there is a missile coming stay put as there is know way to stop it or get away we are just in a hide spot one the ship hopping it well protect us." Said Quatre as he then cut the radio.

Back inside the old part of the ship Heero just braced himself for the blast.

As he was ready both Dita and Hibiki weren't as both tried to get there machines to move but both teens were stuck and crying.

And with Blaze he was try to stay calm as he heard about the missile over his radio from Ezra.

"This is it the start of the Vandread story wonder how both Heero and me well change the story?" said Blaze as he still did not know about the other five Gundam pilots.

He then listened to Ezra as she counted down to the missiles impact.

He heard her say impact in. and as she did Blaze grab his Gundams controls hard.

"5,4,3,2,1,0"

And at 0 Blaze closed his eyes he heard the explosion and soon fond him self in a blue void with Hibiki Heero Dita Jura Meia all six where falling in to a blue pit.

And just before Blaze blacked out he saw a large mech and he could hear Dita yell Mr. Alien.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**This is an idea I have had for a long time to do a self insert in to Vandread for a long time too and since I also wanted to do a Gundam Wing one as well I did both together. Now then I well some day I hope finish Vandread the Mobile suit war.**

**Hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing or Vandread or Mobile Suit Gundam or any of the other stuff I well use.**

**Pairings Heero x Meia and self x Jura and Duo x ****Belvedere**** and Hibiki x Dita and Trowa x**** Amarone**** and Wufei x Barnette and Quatre x Celtic and**** Duelo x Parfet and Zechs x Ezra****,**

**Ages of Gundam team 18,**

**Zechs 22,**

**Self age 24,**

**Mobile suit for self RX-78-2 Gundam because it rules so much, Yes I am a Fanboy of it sue me.**

**And note the two characters from the manga ****Tenhou Farland and Asra Mutie who pilots Vandora are in this to,**

**And also vote on what Mass Mobile Suits you would like to see in this your chooses are,**

**1, Zaku 2,**

**2, Rick Dom,**

**3, Hizack,**

**4, RickDiaz,**

**5, Gearadoga,**

**6, Gelgoog,**

**Chapter 2,**

**Encounters and first battles.**

**We find Blaze in his apartment looking at his TV when it all vanished before him it was then replaced by a large white void where he saw Jura but could tell it was not her but the crystal.**

"**You are not from this world who are you and why are you here?" she said.**

"**I have know idea why I am here I thought you brought me here and the name is Blaze Stone?"**

"**I did not. And that name is it your name or your spices. What well you do here what well be your purpose?"**

"**It's my name and my spices are called human and as for what I well do here I well fight to save this world for as long as I live. And make friends and I hope to as well find love."**

"**That is a very finite answer."**

"**It is finite because I am as well and all I can see and think is that way." Said Blaze. "Now then you said you did not bring me here so can you tell me who did and how did you know I was from a different world?"**

"**Even though I can not take some one from their world I can see into them so that is how I knew you where not from here. As for who brought you here I have know clue."**

**And with that Blaze faded from the white void**.

Out in deep space there is a large explosion and out of that explosion comes two badly damaged ships one is the female pirate ship and the other is the old male part.

In the female ship on the bridge Magno who was just coming around looked at and then said.

"Are you two all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine Captain thank you." Said Ezra.

"Same here as well Captain." Said Celtic.

"Good now…." Mango started to say when there was a bright flash blue above their ship.

When the light fad away Mango saw blue tendrils of energy coming out of the old male section and they were grabbing her ship.

"What going on is that thing trying to eat the ship?" said Magno she the called her third in command over the com.

"Gascogne I want you to meet at the shuttle I want to look at this up close."

"Yes Captain." Said Gascogne as he cut the com.

"Alright Ezra tell BC to come here now and take commanded." Said Magno as she got ready to leave but before she got off of the bridge there was a beep from the radio.

"Captain one of the weird Van types are trying to contact us." Said Ezra.

"Really." Said Magno. "Put it throw."

Outside the ship the five Gundams were adrift and all had some damage.

"Is every one okay?" said Quatre inside Sandrock.

"Yeah I'm a little shaken but fine." Said Trowa from his Gundam.

"I'm good but man I can't believe we lived throw that blast." Said Duo in Deathscythe Hell.

"Same here. And I am fine as well." Said Zechs in the Epyon.

"I too am fine but now what do we do?" said Wufei in the Altron.

"First let's find out how damaged are Gundam's are?" said Quatre.

"My Gundam is a about 80 percent operational except for some fired circuit boards in the left arm and head but a lot of circuits in the Scythe need to be looked from what my computers say." Said Duo.

"Altron needs to reboot most of its weapon systems and there is a crack in the left arm napalm tank." Said Wufei.

"Heavyarms is out of ammo and my main camera is damaged." Said Trowa.

"Epyon had suffered damage to the heat rod and the computer tells me half of the other systems are offline." Said Zech.

"Sandrock is just fine as it has heavier armor then the other Gundam's but the circuits in the handles of heat shotel need to be replaced." Said Quatre.

It was then the five of them saw a flash of blue light coming from one of the two ships. They watch as this crystal type stuff grabs comes from that one ship and then grabs the other as well as other things that were around it.

"Would you look at that." Said Duo.

"Yeah I have never seen anything like it before." Said Zechs.

"Me too and I have a weird filling that light well be a source of both power for us as well as trouble. And that that ship well be are home." Said Quatre.

"You may be right but right now we should try to contact them to see if they can help us." Said Zechs.

"Way should we?" said Wufei.

"We need to repair are Gundam's and that ship may be able to help us." Said Zechs.

"Why don't we just find another place?" said Duo.

"Because Duo there is no other place to go look around there are no colonies and no sigh of earth or any planet for that mater." Said Zechs.

"I am sure that there is some place we can go." Said Duo.

"I am afraid he's right Duo I have scanned the entire area and there is no other place to go." Said Quatre.

"But what about are Gundam's they may try to steel them from us." Said Duo.

"I hate to say it but the baka is right this is a bad idea." Said Wufei.

"Though I may not like the idea it is the best option we have right now as our Gundam's need to be fixed if we are to put up any type of fight if the need should come up again." Said Trowa. "Also maybe we can make a deal with them to that if they give us no trouble we do the same."

"That's a great idea Trowa plus we have to check on Heero as he has not contacted us since before the blast." Said Quatre.

"I am sure he is fine but I would fill better if we see him to make sure." Said Duo.

"Then it's decided." Said Quatre as he sent out a signal to both ships.

Back inside the old part in the place where the RX-78-2 Gundam is we find Blaze just wakening up.

"Man my head hurts but I am at lest still in my Gundam." He said as he looked around and saw he was still in his Gundam.

"Man doses that sound weird to say my Gundam." Said Blaze as he hit some switches that thanks to that zap earlier he knew would give him his Gundam's status.

"Let's see here all Gundam systems are just fine and ready for battle." Said Blaze as he turned on his monitor and looked outside he thought this to himself as he looked.

"_Which is good because if I am right I did not miss the first battle with Earth as it still looks like the ship is still covered in the crystal."_

"I better see what is going on in the main hanger and see if Magno is here yet." Said Blaze as he opened his Gundam's hatch and got out.

He then made his way to were he had gotten in but before he got there he passed some crystals that gave him a look at his reflection and what he saw surprised him as he was no longer wearing his old clothes he was now wearing a leather coat with the right sleeve cut off that stopped just a little above his knees with leather paints with leather boots that stopped at his knees with cowboy strips on them he had on a white shirt with no sleeves and a necklace of a spider around his neck he also saw another one that looked like bribed wire. He also saw a Gunblade on his right side.

"What is this I look like Sou Yaguruma from Kamen rider Kabuto and were did I get the Gunblade?" said Blaze. "And why do I need one?"

"Could it be that Heero and I being here has some how changed what is going to happen are we going to have to fight more battles out side are machines? Or is this because there is already been a change before we got here?" said Blaze as he started to move and make his way out. When he reached the main hanger what he saw shocked him.

It was not just Wing Zero and Heero that was here but also the other Gundam pilots and there Gundam's where here and from what he could see they were talking to Magno or should he say Quatre was talking to her.

Seeing this Blaze saw his chance to intrudes himself.

A little before Blaze got there. Back with Magno before she left.

"You wish to repair you Gundams as you call your vans here?" said Mango to the young blond haired man that called himself Quatre Winner.

"Yes captain and in return we well cause you no trouble and help you get your ship repaired as well." Said Quatre.

Magno at first was not going to help them but when she realized they need the help as the reports that she was getting on her chairs computer tells her that the ship well need a lot of work.

"Alright you can come on board and get your Gundams fixed but after that you well help us at lest until the ship is fixed." Said Magno.

"Thank you Captain for this but were well we land?" said Quatre.

"I am going to take shuttle to the top ship that is wear you can land so you well fallow me." Said Magno.

And with that the com cut out and Magno left the bridge. Later on the shuttle with Magno and Gascogne landed in the top hanger soon her shuttle.

As Magno left her shuttle she was approached by Meia.

"Captain sorry you had to come here." Said Meia.

"Not a problem I wanted to see what was going on myself." Said Magno.

"Still." Said Meia as she then looked at the five Gundams as they started to enter and was going to ask why they were there but Jura bet her to it.

"Captain why are these thing here?" said Jura.

"There here to repair there machines and to help us fix the ship. But this boy on the ground is this the boy that you told me that Dita was after?" said Magno as she looked at a small teen age boy.

"Yes captain." Said Meia.

"It has been a long time since I have seen one this close up in along time were they really this wired looking? Any way Gascogne take this boy to the holding cell." Said Magno.

"Yes captain." Said Gascogne as she picked up the boy and left.

After she was gone the sound of hatches opening filled the room. Hearing the sound the women turned to look at the five Gundam's they looked on as the five young men got down from them and come towards them with a blond man leading them.

"Hi I am Quatre Raberba Winner and you must be Magno the ships Captain." Said Quatre as he bowed a little to the captain.

It is then Blaze makes him self known after he got out of the area his Gundam was he sat on the ground he starts running his spers over some the ground that had some crystals on it. His spars spark on them as he dose this.

This gets the groups attention on him. Blaze seeing this gets up and walks towards them.

"Who are you." Said Meia as she pointed her laser ring at Blaze.

Jura she was looking at him and she felt strange filling in her lower area and in her heart.

"Me I am the one that fights the darkness in the world with darkness in my heart I am Blaze Stone the Gunblade." Said Blaze as he gave his interdiction to them using what he hoped was a cool one.

Blaze then get this wired filling to make a show of his strength so doing a move he spins and kicks Meia's hand away and brings out his Gunblade and points it at her.

"Now then never point a weapon at me unless you plan to use it on me." Said Blaze as he then puts back his Gunblade and the turns to look at Magno, Jura, Dita and the Gundam team.

"Now then I think we should talk captain." Said Blaze as he looks at her.

Magno looks into his eyes and what she sees shocks her. In this young mans eyes she sees a great fire wanting to come out and burn every thing in its way.

"Yes we should young man but not here I was about to tell these young men to fallow me to a place were we can talk as I have two others to speck to. You well also come as while." Said Magno as she started to walk away with when Quatre called out to her.

"Captain a moment please there well be one more coming with us." He said.

"Who young man?" said Magno.

"A friend you see some how he was already here on this ship." Said Quatre.

"I see so where is he?" said Magno.

"Right here." Said Heero as he came out of were Wing Zero is.

"Heero are you okay?" said Quatre,

"Yeah I am fine Quatre and I heard every thing." Said Heero.

"That good now then lets go." Said Magno.

And with that the group left except Meia. As they walked along both Dita and Jura left the group to do other things. As they walked Duo started to talk to Blaze.

"So Blaze where do you come from?"

"I well explain when we get to were we are going." Said Blaze.

"Sure." Said Duo.

Soon the group got to where they were going when they entered Blaze saw B.C there and that Hibiki had gotten his slap from his butt touch Hibiki looked at them and looked happy to see them the Dr looked like he was analyzing them and the Pyoryo was already awake came at them say integration time.

"_God I forgot how much I hated him and how he was so annoying and how I wished that it was dead when watched the show. Well I can fix that right here." _Thought Blaze as he grab his Gunblade and cut the robot side ways and then put it away.

After he did that Blaze saw that every one was looking at him.

"What it was annoying." said Blaze as he walked over to where the men were.

"Alright now then I think some interdictions are needed from you gentlemen." Said Magno.

"Yes." Said Quatre as he started soon the other Gundam pilots went after that Quatre told them where they came from.

After that Blaze went.

"I am Blaze Stone the Gunblade." Said Blaze he then gave his cover story he made up.

"I came from U.C year 0085 June 5 from a side 2 Space Colony over Earth were I worked as a Mercenary for the Colony Government. I was going on patrol in my Mobile Suit when it was covered in a white light when it was gone I was I Taraak two mouths before the ship left." Said Blaze. "When I heard about the ship I got my Mobile Suit on it so I could get into space I did when I was going to get it I ran into Heero there."

He said as he looked at Heero he then said.

"Now that I thank about it Heero this is for you." Said Blaze as he walked up to Heero and punched his fist into Heero's gut but Heero took it with no problem. "That was for shooting me earlier."

He then walked back to his spot. After that Meia came in with Bart she told where she fond him she then went over to Heero were she gave him a quick look and blushed a little.

"Now then who are you three?" Said Magno as she looked at the three men from Taraak.

"I am Duelo McFile a Dr." said Duelo McFile.

"I am Bart Garsus a first rate helmsman." Said Bart Garsus.

"The names Hibiki Tokai I am…" started to say Hibiki when Meia interrupted him.

"He is an attacker I saw him getting into one of the Vanguards."

"No hold…" Hibiki started but Bart hit his gut with his elbow.

"So now that we know who you three are what should we do with you three?" said Magno.

"We should get rid of them." Said Meia.

"Now lets not be to hasty here I thank we should see how we want to cook these three." Said Magno as she gave an evil smile to the three from Taraak.

At hearing this both Hibiki and Bart went white with Hibiki say they really are going to eat us. Duelo looked uninterested and Blaze could see he did not believe what she said. The Gundam Team was wondering what was going on. As for Blaze he started to sinker.

As it got louder the others looked at him soon Blaze was laughing his ass off. Soon he stopped and said.

"Captain I have to say you played them while but now is not the time for scaring fools."

"So you saw throw that did you?" said Magno.

"Yeah sorry. But as I was saying we seem in a pretty bad spot if I judged right?" said Blaze.

"You did I take you have an idea to help us then?" said B.C.

"Yes I do you have a Dr they are always need and Helmsmen and though I bet you have some having a spar or two would not be bad idea and with an attacker you have more defenders." Said Blaze.

"Your right but what about you the others?" said Magno.

"I can not speck for them but me I am a Mercenary I well work for you for a price if you want me to that is?"

"I do."

"Good but to make it official we need to make a contract." Said Blaze.

"Your right." Said Magno as she sent for some paper and a pen.

As that was going on else where on the ship in the cafeteria Jura was thinking about the man in leather that she meet and way she had a strange filling.

"What was that weird filling I had when I looked at him?" she said.

In another area of the ship we find Barnette she is in her room sitting on her bed. She is thinking about the male she fought before.

"I am a one of the ships best Dread pilot second only to Meia and I was bet like I was rookie pilot." Said Barnette as she then clenched her fist. "And the worst of it is he saw me as no threat to him."

She then thought about way she fond that attractive.

Else where we find Dita and Ezra in the ships Park that had trees and a nice pond there were also benches. Ezra was looking out in to space using a thing that looked like a round camera it was a star map finder.

"Oh none of these Star maps are right." Said Ezra as she tried to find stars that would show the way home.

"Hey Ezra do you see that." Said Dita as she saw a group of lights coming at them.

Ezra looked and started to say.

"They…."

"There aliens." Said Dita as she interrupted Ezra.

Back with Magno she and Blaze had made the contract.

It said that Blaze would defend the ship until it got back to home no mater how long. It also said that Blaze would only answer to the Captain and B.C Blaze would be pad 50,000,000 for the job.

The contract was sighed and Magno kept it. After that she turned to the Gundam Team and said.

"Now then what well you six do after you help fix the ship?"

"We well stay until you get home from there we don't know." Said Quatre.

"Thank you then." Said Magno.

After that the ship started to shack.

"What going on." Said B.C into her com.

"Where under attack by..." started to say Ezra when Dita said.

"UFO'S"

Hearing that Magno looked at Meia then at Blaze and said to them.

"You two get out there and defend the ship."

"Yes Captain." Said Meia as she left getting her com out as she did.

"You got it." Said Blaze as he fallowed her.

As he fallowed Meia he was thinking to himself.

"_This is it time for my first battle here in Vandread. I hope I can do this?"_

Back with Magno she looked at the Gundam Team and said.

"Well you six please help them?"

"We would but are Gundam's need to be fixed." Said Duo.

"My dose not so I well go." Said Heero as he left after he was gone there was an explosion in there it injured one of the guards.

Duelo seeing this jumped into action and started to help her.

The other Gundam pilots soon also left going off to help where they could.

As that was going on Bart saw his chance to get in good with the captain.

"Is there any why I can help?"

Back with Meia she had gotten in contact with her team and fond that only Jura and Dita could help her out the other's were locked in the shower by Paiway or in Barnette's case her fight still needed to be fixed.

As she ran she looked left and noticed that Blaze had caught up with her she looked right and saw Heero there.

Soon they got to the hanger when they got there Blaze saw that Dita and Jura were already there and looking at the Dreads.

"They look different." Said Jura.

"Who care as long as they work." Said Meia as she got into her dread with Jura and Dita doing the same and getting in theirs.

As that was going on Blaze ran to were his Gundam was and when got there he saw that the wall it was behind was now gone showing him that the Gundam had weapons with it. It's Bazooka two of them one Beam Rifle and one of the Gundam Hammers seeing that Blaze said.

"The crystal must have gotten rid of the wall and made the Weapons." After that he got into his Gundam and started it up.

He then had his Gundam stand up.

As he did that Heero was doing the same in Wing Zero after finding the wall it was behind gone too.

Soon Dreads and both Gundam's where ready to leave.

"This is Meia lets go." Said Meia as she lead her Dreads out.

"Heero Yuy and Wing Zero going out." Said Heero as he and Wing Zero went out.

Next was Blaze as he grab his Gundams Beam Rifle after that he got ready to go out into his first battle.

"_Alright this is it no turning back."_ He thought as he then said. "Blaze Stone and Gundam let's do it."

And with that he went into space. Once out in to space Blaze was surrounded by five cube type fighters. Blaze seeing this used his Beam Rifle on them his first shots took out two. H then used his Gundam's Vulcan's on the rest.

After that Blaze looked around the battle field he saw Heero using his Beam saber to cut throw five cube type fighters.

"_Man Wing Zero is so cool."_ Blaze thought as he heard a cry for help from Jura looking around he saw Jura in trouble as she was surrounded by 23 cube fighters.

"Hang in there I am coming." Said Blaze as he headed for her.

As he did that Blaze saw the ship move behind him this told him that Bart was now at the helm of the ship.

He soon got to Jura where he then started to cut throw the cubes with his Beam Saber. Once he had gotten Jura some room she helps out by using her Dreads laser guns.

After the duo did that Jura opened a com screen with Blaze.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"Hey no problem I could not let such a lovely lady like yourself get hurt." Said Blaze as he winked at her over the screen.

This made Jura blush a little as she turned away so as to not show it to him.

"Now the let's get back out there and kick some ass." Said Blaze as he headed towards a group of 9 cubes with his Beam Rifle back in hand.

With Jura fallowing him still blushing.

Back inside the ship Hibiki was being taken back to his holding cell by B.C and two guards. On is way there he started to ask him self way he came in the first place.

"I should have never come here I should have just been happy were I was." Said Hibiki.

"They why are you here then." Said B.C looking at Hibiki.

"Don't laugh but it was a stupid bet I shot my mouth of to many times and said I would steel a Vanguard." Said Hibiki.

"I see." Said B.C.

"Yeah I am no attacker just a mechanic I would be no help in a fight." Said Hibiki.

"I thought men were stronger then that?"

"What?"

"I always thought men fought for what they believed in but not you." Said B.C. "Your just fine with being what others tell you to be."

"Hey…" started to say Hibiki to her but stopped when he saw her walk away.

"Come you two lets go." Said B.C to both guards.

"But what about him?" said one guard.

"Leave him he is to weak to do anything." Said B.C as both guard left with her.

After she was gone Hibiki thought about her words. And he now knew that if he wanted change he had o do it.

And with that he contacted the bridge tell get his hand cuffs off.

Back out side the three Dreads and two Gundams were starting to have trouble with the enemy as they just kept coming at them in larger numbers.

As they fought Blaze saw something that surprised him. He saw four seed type mother ships.

"_This is not good there was just one in the first battle not four. This also means that what I saw in the show did change making my knowledge of things to come worthless." _Blaze thought.

"Guys we have four enemy ships incoming and they are the ones sending out the cubes we been fighting." Said Blaze as he watched three spit out groups cube fighters.

"Your right if we take them out the battle the number of cube types well not grow." Said Heero as he fired his Buster Rifle at one of the taking it out.

Blaze eyes went wide at that even though he had seen the weapon used a lot in wing but seeing it in person you could see the true power of it.

He was not the only one shocked Meia, Jura and Dita were too.

"What fire power." Said Meia as she and the others looked on as Heero targeted another one.

Heero fired at the seed mother but the shot was blocked by a group of 34 cube fighters. The cube fighters were destroyed but the seed ship was fine. The mother fired its lasers at Wing Zero sending Zero's Buster Rifle out of the Gundam's hands.

Heero tried to get it back but was blocked off by 19 Cube fighters. Getting out his beam saber Heero started to cut through them.

As Heero was doing that Blaze was trying to also get the Buster Rifle back along with the three Dreads that were fallowing him. As they got closer to the weapon the seed mother ships opened fire sending a large rain of weapons fire between them and the weapon keeping them away from them.

"I can't get throw." Said Jura as her Dread took some hits as it tried to get throw.

"Same here." Said Blaze as he tried but even with his shield he could not get throw.

As the four tried to get throw they where attacked by 30 cube fighters. And to make maters worse the mother ships turned there weapons on them. The attacks by both the fighter and ships had them unable to move.

"This is not good." Said Blaze as he took a lot of hits.

"We need more help out here." Said Jura.

"Help is coming soon so just hang on." Said Magno to them.

"Who is coming." Said Meia as her fighter was hit by enemy fire.

"The little one I hope he can make a miracle." Said Magno.

"What." Said Meia.

"I don't care as long this women can help us." Said Jura as she was taking hits.

"Hey who said your help was going to be a women." Said Hibiki as he and his Vanguard went into space.

"Mr. Alien." Said Dita seeing him.

"Now then lets bust this up." Said Hibiki as he broke up the enemy around Blaze and the others.

This gave Blaze and the other room to move using this they attack taking out all the cubes. As they do that Hibiki is surrounded by cubes after taking some hits Hibiki decides to fight back.

"Not bad but take this LIGHTING FIST." Said Hibiki as he had his Vanguard stick its right fist forward.

But nothing happened seeing this Hibiki drew out his swords he then cuts throw two cubes and then goes off after some more with Dita fallowing him.

As that was going on Blaze was going after 6 cubes with Jura helping him.

Back with Heero he was done killing off the cube around him and had started to head once more to his Buster Rifle. But once more the Cubes got in his was. As he fought them off Meia joined him.

With Hibiki he had noticed that the Seed type ship were the ones sending out the cubes so he decided to head for the one nearest him as he did Dita still fallowed him.

Seeing this Meia called out to Dita.

"Dita stop come back for you are killed."

"It's okay Meia Mr. Alien well save us." Said Dita.

It was then the Seed ship they where going after opened fire with its main weapon on Hibiki and Dita but the others also fired but not at them.

One fired at Jura and Blaze seeing this Blaze moved in front of Jura to save her.

The other at Heero and Meia Heero seeing this also moved to save her.

All three shots hit at the same time covering the ones hit in light.

Back on the ship Magno sighed and said.

"Looks like its over."

Else where in the ship we find Quatre he is helping with some wounded as he dose he looks up and places his hand on his heart and says.

"What is this weird filling I fill so warm? I fill like I am being hugged."

Back out side the lights fad away when they were gone every one was surprised by what they saw. Instead of seeing six destroyed machines they see three giant robots.

"What are they?" said Magno seeing them.

One is blue with two green extensions on its back its head as a large horn on it and on its arms are to green parts.

The next one is white with six white wings (think Vandread Meia's wings) its arms are slim with claws its feet too. Its head has V like things one going up the other down.

The last is red with two large curved weapons that had a beam of red energy going between the points in its hands hit head and a red horn going out the back.

And then to every ones greater surprise they attacked.

The white one moved with such speed it left after images as it moved it also cut throw the cube types around it. After that it looked at the mother ship that had fired at it and started to glow white it the sped at it and ran right throw it even as it was being fired on.

The blue one turned a looked at the cubes in front of it the cubes were in front of the seed ship that had fired on it. The blue giant then moved the green extensions from its back and over its shoulders it the fired a beam of green energy from them taking out the cubes and seed ship.

The last one moved span in a circle cutting in half the cubes around it. It then moved towards the seed ship that had fired on it the robot cut the ship in half.

And with that the last of the enemies were gone. Inside the robots their pilots were waking up.

In the white one Heero had woke up and fond some weight on him opening his eyes he saw Meia on his lap she to was up and looking at him nether spoke as both looked around both saw they were in the same chair with the same harness on them hold both tightly together. Both saw that there hands were on each others too.

After looking both stared at each other once more this time glaring at each other but nether spoke as they both tried not to notice the fillings coming from there lower areas and how both liked being like this.

In the blue one Hibiki had also had woken up and fond Dita on his lap and just like Heero he fond they shared a harness.

As he looked on Dita spoke.

"See I knew you would save us Mr. Alien."

All Hibiki could say was.

"Is this the proof of my life."

As he tried to figure out way he like being this way with a female

In the red one Blaze was blushing bad as he fond Jura on his lap. Both where on the same chair with the same harness on them both and both where holding hands.

Jura too was blushing as her dress from what she could tell had moved just right that now her panties were being touched by Blaze's crouch.

"This is weird." Said Blaze as he fought down his hormones.

"Yeah." Said Jura as she felt them too bur not sure what they were.

Back inside the ship both B.C and Magno looked on.

"This is strange but I like it." Said B.C.

"Yes it is but I see the future in those machines." Said Magno.

**End of Ch 2,**

**Here it is Ch 2 hope you all like it and please read and review this thank you and thanks to all that reviewed this so far. Also I you have any idea about how to make this better do tell.**


End file.
